Samurai Champloo X
by Bolt Dragon Tsuki
Summary: The next generation. The children of Mugen, Jin, and Fuu set off to find the samurai who smells like crap. Please R&R!


**Samurai Champloo X**

**This story takes place about twenty years after the events of Samurai Champloo. This time, the kids of Mugen, Jin, and Fuu are the main characters. **

**Ep. 1 Odd Meeting**

"Aki!" The matured voice of Fuu yelled from the kitchen. "Can you get over here, I need help with these dumplings!"

The young woman of about eleven years stood up, letting her grip on the baby go. She looked a lot like Fuu, but her hair was a lot darker because she got married to a black haired samurai. She was garbed in a yellow kimono with a wakizashi hidden in her clothes. Her wooden sandals were strangely steel lined, mostly because Fuu told her too. But, she went with it anyway.

The baby's name was Miu, probably around the age of 2. She was simply garbed in a loose red kimono.

"I'm coming Mom!" She yelled, sliding the door open and running to the kitchen.

She stopped for a second to take a quick glance at the customers. Her mother had bought a small acre of land to build this restaurant when she was 17 years old. Now, she was 35.

The customers were pretty much drunk. They were screaming and running around and doing all kinds of stuff people would do when they are drunk.

Aki sighed_. I can't believe our restaurant is being reduced to a place where people can get drunk. I wish I could go on an adventure like my Mom when she told me stories about it._

She walked into the kitchen. Fuu looked up and smiled.

Fuu has greatly grown. Still cute like she was as a teenager, she grew her hair longer until it reached her sides. She was garbed in the pink kimono she wore on her adventure. Her body was also a lot better, not like the flat-chested girl she used to be. Unfortunately, Momo was dead. The good news is that she had an offspring. Fuu named him Kasumi, after her father.

"I need you to bring these dumplings to Jin's for me." She said, handing her a bag. Aki nodded and was on her way.

* * *

"Um, hello?" Aki knocked on Jin's door. It slid open slowly to reveal a young boy around her age.

"Hello Aki." He said.

This boy looked a lot like Jin when he was a kid. This boy was about the age of 13, and his hair was not wrapped in a ponytail. He did not wear glasses, but he still had the same look as his father. He also wore the same clothes his father wore as well. He held a shinai in his hand. This boy looked like a pretty boy.

"Oh, hi Hibiki." Aki blushed. She hd a crush on Jin's son for quite awhile, since she was seven. "I have to give these dumplings to your dad."

He nodded and reached out for the bag. Aki, however, pulled her arm back.

"Nu-uh. I'm gonna give it to your dad." She said, and walked into the house. She waved to Jin's wife, Shino, and continued on to their backyard.

When she got there, he was meditating under a cherry blossom tree. Jin, now 40, looked a little older. He had strands of white hairs around the back of his head, with a few wrinkles. He still looked like he was still flexible as a young adult.

"Yes?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"I- I was sent by my mother to give you these dumplings." She studdered a little when speaking. Jin was still a powerful samurai, teaching Hibiki what he learned. Plus, she saw Hibiki's father in action, so she knows how powerful he is.

"Thank you." He said, reaching out. She took a few steps forward and handed it to him. But just as Jin touched the bag...

BOOM!

"Ahh!" Aki screamed, tripping and falling down. Jin, face still calm, stood up and reached for the bag of dumplings.

"Eh?" She asked, confused as to why Jin took the dumplings instead of her hands.

"Dad!" Hibiki called, sliding the door to the backyard open. "Some European foreigners are making trouble back at Aki's mom's place!"

Aki flinched. _Oh no! Mom!_

Jin immediately stood up. "I'm going. You stay here."

He took the two blades he owned and headed towards Fuu.

"I can't just stay here while my mother is in trouble!" Aki cried to Hibiki, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Hibiki looked towards the area where Fuu lived. There was smoke.

"It can't be helped. Father is strong enough." He said and simply sat down to meditate.

* * *

Jin rushed to Fuu's restaurant, dodging people running the other direction.

_What are foreigners doing here in the first place? _He thought, placing his hand on his katana.

* * *

"Ahh!" A teenager said, taking another bite of a dumpling.

Ths boy looked like a monkey. His hair was really wild and messy, colored black. His tanned skin came from his life out in the sun. He wore a red shirt open with nothing under it, revealing his body. He also wore ruffed up blue shorts, with sandals. One odd thing though, was the fact his weapon was normal. It looked like a hybrid of a katana and a rifle. The name of that blade: Earth.

"Hehehe. It was good luck no one was watching me steal that bag of dumplings." He grinned.

"You think?"

"Gahh!" The teenager screamed, looking back. Jin was standing before him, sword drawn.

He blinked. "Mugen?"

The boy stepped back and fell down. "Uh... I'm not Mugen! What kind of name is Mugen?!"

"Oh. I apolgize." Jin said and placed the blade back in his sheath. He turned and walked away.

The boy looked at the man walk away. "Mugen, eh?"

* * *

"Hey!" Jin called into the burning building. The restaurant was in flames now, burning down.

"Help!" A voice screamed from the upstairs.

Jin quickly took action, running towards the stairs.

* * *

"Well, well, well."

Hibiki and Aki turned to see two people wearing armor everywhere on their bodies, except their heads. They had unusual blades in their hands, with shields.

"Foreigners." Hibiki said, going into a swords stance with his shinai. Aki hid behind him.

"Ha! What do you think you can do to us with a toy?!" One of them laughed.

"What are you doing in Japan, huh?" Hibiki yelled at them. Some sweat dripped off his forehead.

"Feisty, eh?" The foreigner grinned, looked at his partner, and punched Hibiki in the gut.

"Gahh!" He screamed, saliva flying out of his mouth. He fell, fainted.

"Hibiki!" Aki cried, kneeling at her friend's side.

"Ooh. What a pretty girl. I think I'm gonna have fun with her." The other man said. A sign next to him that was oddly there pointed to him that said, 'pervert'.

"No." Aki panted really hard as the man slashed through her kimono to reveal her body. He grabbed her, determined to make her... come.

"Take this!"

A blade slashed through the man's neck, killing him.

"What?!" The other man looked down to see a teenager.

"I needed some way to say thanks, so I guess this makes us even for the dumplings?" He said to the unconscious Hibiki. "What?! You fainted? And you look younger as well!"

Hibiki, now awaken, said, "Are you talking about my father?"

The boy was startled. "Father?"

Aki walked up to him. "Who are you?"

"Katashi."

"Okay then, Katashi." Aki said. After a minute, she shrieked, "Help me get to my mom!"

"Maybe, for a price?" He said, holding up his katana.

"C'mon! If you help, I'll do something good for you." She said, taking off more of her kimono.

"Sorry, I only do it with older girls. You look like you aren't even a teenager. Because I am 16."

And with that, he left. Aki stared at him, Hibiki contiued toward Fuu's restaurant.

* * *

"Fuu!" Jin yelled, finding her. She was huddled up in a corner, holding Miu and Kasumi.

"Jin!" She cried. He reached out for her, then jumped out of the window. They landed safely on the ground.

"Eh? It's you." Katashi said, passing by. Aki and Hibiki also caught up.

"Mugen?" Fuu asked. Katashi looked at her with a frown.

"Why does everyone think I look like 'Mugen'?!" He screamed.

"Because you do." Jin answered.

"Hey!"

All of them turned to see more people in armor. About six.

"You're gonna pay for killing my friends!" One yelled.

They drew their blades and ran up to them. Jin quickly drew his katana and slashed his head.

"Ha! Now this is entertainment!" Katashi yelled, drawing his blade and kicking an enemy down.

He stabbed the guy's head and cntinued to the others. Jin dodged slashes from a few of them and sliced off their heads. Because of the fact they wore armor, they couldn't cut anywhere else. Katashi kicked th last guy down and finished him off.

"Who are you?" Jin asked, sheathing is blade.

"Heh. Katashi."

"What are you doing in a village like this anyway?" Fuu asked.

"If you must know," He started off, then looked at the village in flames, "I'm looking for a samurai who smells like crap."

They all stared at him. Fuu was thinking, _Im looking for a samurai who smells of sunflowers. What's this? A samurai who smells like crap?_

"Sounds like Mugen." Jin said.

"Who's Mugen, anyway?" Hibiki asked.

Jin and Fuu turned to him.

"An ally." Jin said.

"A bodyguard." Fuu said. "Anyway, why don't we come with you on your journey?"

"Eh? Why?" He asked.

"You can't." Jin interrupted before Fuu could speak. "You are still injured from the flames. I can't because of Shino. Therefore, I think Hibiki and Aki should go."

Fuu looked at him and smiled.

Aki walked up to her mother. "Mom. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Take care of Miu and Kasumi, will you?" She handed them to Aki.

Aki looked up to her mother. "Okay." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Okay, enough with the drama. Let's go!" Katashi yelled.

Hibiki started to follow him, but Jin handed him a scroll. "Learn it." He ordered, and walke away.

He looked at his father and nodded.

_With that, Katashi, Aki, and Hibiki began their journey to find the samurai who smells like crap._

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
